


Against the Unknown

by hanorganaas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Drama, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean feels about being a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Unknown

Dean often wondered if he actually had it in him to quit hunting for good, maybe settle down and start a family. In all honesty he tried. He tried it with Lisa and Braden while Sam was in hell.

He was pretty close too. He moved in with them even got a job as a mechanic like his father. But even then his hunting, his trade he was born to do, couldn't keep away.

It's not that he has done for it so long that it's the only thing he knows how to do...it's the thrill of facing the unknown and saving innocent lives in the process. He is rarely thanked for it but still it sends the adrenaline rushing through his body even when the days are shitty.

In the war against the unknown...Dean Winchester is a proud soldier.


End file.
